Adding a mermaid into the mix
by the-two-girls-fanfiction-house
Summary: Elena Gilbert finally settled down after traveling the world.It wasn't Australia though. Instead, Emma is brought to Mystic Falls, Virginia. As Emma spends more time in the small town she realizes that maybe there's more to it then she originally believed.What will she do as supernatural story unfolds in front of her? And can she really manage to keep her secret? Damon/Emma
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Wow, I haven't posted anything in a while, and I apologize for that. Life got in the way and I've been trying to work on my writing. Maybe I'll re-write some of earlier produced stories. It depends on whether or not people want me to. Anyway this idea for a story has been swarming in my mind for a long time, but I haven't had the time or patients to produce it until now.  
Also, I own nothing. I own the plot, which is about it, everything else is owned by the writers of H2O and The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

It was crazy. Too crazy. One moment my life was perfect; Ash knew and excepted my secret, Charlotte had been taken care of, and me and the girls seemed stronger then ever. I was truly happy which should have been the first sign that something terrible was going to happen.

OoO

" _Emma, were leaving" my mother declared one day as I walked into the kitchen. Just arriving back from a stressful day of school. Instantly, I turned around to face her, completely shocked._

_ But my face suddenly calmed, "I thought you were serious there for a second, mum" I answered, fully expecting the statement to be a joke. My mother raised an eyebrow, "I'm not kidding, Emma, were leaving Australia" she said once more. Talking to me calmly if she was explaining how her day was. She didn't even leave her gaze off of the meal she was preparing for dinner. _

_My jaw dropped, "your serious?" I asked once more, refusing to believe it. Elliot came running into the kitchen at that exact moment, "Emma!" he cried earning my attention, " guess what?" he asked happily waiting for my response. When I looked at him and gave him none he decided to answer, "were going to travel the world!" he answered excitedly; he was so excited that he couldn't even stay in place for more then a second, reminding me of a three year old on a sugar high, which earned him the look from my mother. _

_He calmed down immediately, "what about Lewis, Rikki, and Cleo? What about Ash?" I asked in full blown panic at the aspect of leaving my friends, and my new found relationship. My mother sighed sadly, "now Emma, I now you think leaving will mean the end of the world but its not. Your relationship with that boy was mostly likely not going to work out anyway, and you can contact your friends through the phone, facebook, skype, and other forms of communication. Besides it will be fun, imagine all the places you'll see?" I felt dizzy. In fact, I'm amazed that I didn't fall down unconscious because everything was blurry and I couldn't grasp my attention on one object. My mother starred at me with a concerned face, obviously waiting for a response and growing worried when she received none. I shook my head deciding she wouldn't like what I had to say, and turned around sharply in the opposite direction before walking away. _

OoO

"Em?", a soft voice asked from the back of me. Tears were running down my face, falling into the moon pool. I watched as my salty tears became part of the caverns water, "Em?" another voice tried again. This one was a little rougher, but still held the same concern, "I'm fine" I mumbled starring up at the caverns walls.

"No, your not" one of the voices claimed,"Em, please turn around" the other voice pleaded. I nodded slowly, using my tail to help turn my body around. Rikki and Cleo wore a soft frown, "what happened to you?" Rikki asked referring to my tear covered face and red eyes. Rikki made the first move to swim towards me, " we were JuiceNet cafe trying to make the most of your last day, then you have one conversation with Ash and I see you running out the door. What happened?" she asked, more demanded the last part. Cleo took that opportunity to swim towards me as well and place her hand on my shoulder, "We asked him on our way out but he said it wasn't something he should tell".

I rubbed my tears away and began to breath in deeply, _'get a hold of yourself Emma. You can't tell them anything if your bawling your eyes out' _I thought trying to pull myself together. " Ash, he said, it just couldn't", I breathed in deeply, " It wouldn't work out. I wanted to try a long distance relationship, but he's right. It couldn't work. He said he wouldn't tell a soul about our secret though and that if I ever needed anything I could call;after all, were still friends" I answered, my voice only turned venomous when I got to the 'friends' part. Cleo grabbed me into a hug, "oh, Em. I'm sorry I know how much you liked him" I nodded, " Who cares about what Ash said Emma? You were too good for him anyway, and he'll regret his choice some day. But, why does that have to ruin today?" she asked crossing her arms, "lets make the most out of it. I'm not going to let you leave with the memory that this was your worst day here" she said confidently.

I smiled at my strawberry blond friend, "Thanks Rikki, that means a lot" I said with more strength in my voice. Rikki nodded pleased with herself, "so, what are we going to do now? You call all the shots today Em" Cleo stated giving me one of her friendliest smiles. I used my upper body strength to pull my mer-body up onto the rocky floor so that now only my dangling tail was left in the moon pool, " Honestly, I would be happy to spend the rest of the day here. It was only four when I left the JuiceNet Cafe; so, its nearly five now. After, you guys could come over for dinner, and I could invite Lewis as well" I answered sharing my plans with the rest of my girsl.

They both nodded, "sounds good to me" Cleo pipped in. I giggled lightly, " I would imagine so considering it involves Lewis" I teased. Cleo blushed in response, " how did this turn on me? I'm pretty sure you were depressed a couple of seconds ago and now your teasing me" the brunette grumbled.

Laughing Rikki rolled her eyes, " Don't you know, Cleo? Emma's bipolar", at that I gave her a look scrunching my eyebrows together. Rikki laughed even harder, "see! She's angry now" at that point Cleo joined in with giggles, " Traitor" I mumbled now giving Cleo a look instead of Rikki. It only made Cleo giggle harder, " Yes, laugh harder but mind you everything has consequences" I said with fake seriousness. That made both girls stop laughing and stare at each other before facing me once more; they both looked at me with mischievous glints in their eyes, and they slowly swam closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow, " I have no idea what your-" cold water hit my face, twice. Once from Rikki and once from Cleo. I gave them a look that clearly stated, _'__**not smart' **_and raised my tail up in the air before hitting the water hard causing a large _**'Slam!'**_ to be heard in the cavern. Water erupted in the moon pool were I had hit my tail causing it to go off into waves, hitting both Rikki and Cleo in the face. " What was that?" Rikki said, pointing a figure at me, and being the first to recover from my self created waves.

I shrugged smiling, " A consequence" I stated simply. Both girls gave each other another look, looked at my tail, and then back up to me. Quickly the girls grabbed me and dragged me back into the moon pool which caused me to fall in. I swam back up slightly shocked and gasped, "what was that?" I asked starring at both girls; they both broke into a smile. " A consequence" they stated. I shook my head and laughed, spending the rest of the day with the two girls whom everything began with.

It was ironic. Only a day ago both girls, Rikki and Cleo, were the ones comforting me at our secret spot in Mako Island. Now, as Cleo stood with tears draining down her face and Rikki trying hard not to let a tear slip herself, I stood comforting them.

I was extremely thankful that Lewis was also here to see me off; honestly, I had no idea what I would do if he wasn't. He was holding Cleo, allowing her to cry on his shirt as he held her in a supportive embrace. Rikki could hold her own but it helped that Lewis shot her encouraging glances from time to time, "I'm going to miss you guys" I said as my family began to pack into my car from the back ground.

Cleo let out a little whine and threw Lewis's hands from around her to grab me into a tight hug which was joined only seconds later by Rikki. "It'll be okay guys. We can still talk and its not like I'll be gone forever" I said while returning the tight hug, "And you guys gotta stop crying, okay? Because if you don't then I will too, and I don't want to remember saying goodbye with us crying through the majority of it" they both nodded and loosened the hug, allowing me to escape their embrace.

"Come on Emma, its time to go!" my mother called from the window of the car, "Just a second" I called turning towards Lewis. I gave him a small smile, which he returned, "Take care of these girls, okay? They'll need it" Lewis nodded becoming a little chocked up, "I- I will Emma you have nothing to worry about" he answered grabbing Cleo into a protective hug. I smiled at the display of affection, " But, if you don't mind me asking what about you? I mean these girls have me here who do you have?" that question caused the girls to look at me slightly worried, "he's right, Emma, what about the full moon? What happens if you see it? Or your parents drag you out of the house while its going on? What if they see your tail?-" Cleo started after Lewis with endless questions, fear in her eyes. I cut her off placing my hand on her shoulder as she had done the day before, "I'll be okay, Cleo. Trust me we've done this enough times for me to be fine alone" She nodded, but didn't fully believe me.

I gave her a reassuring smile only to be interrupted by the sound of the cars horn; I rolled my eyes at my parents inpatients. I turned my attention to all three people in front of me instead of a specific individual at that point, "I'm really going to miss you guys. But, I'll be back because no matter what happens were friends until the end, you have to know that because I have no idea if I could have done this without you guys. How I would have handled our fishy situation by myself", I chuckled light to myself about the pun, "Pun intended. I'm glad that out of everyone it was you guys I shared this amazing secret with", I said starring at both girls, " I don't think I need to say much else girls. Why would I when this necklace" Picking up the locket from around my neck I showed the girls, " says more then I ever could". Cleo bit her lip trying to reframe herself from crying more, "Keep the secret" Rikki said with a firm voice. Cleo stood up stronger instead of leaning into Lewis, "Be there for one another" I continued to voice out the three promises that came with the locket, "And always be friends" I finished.

Giving all three of my friends a quick hug I told them to be careful, and giving them an Emma smile;I turned to the car and quickly buckled myself in. Looking out the window I waved goodbye,my father started the engine. Another smile, my father pulled out of the drive way. Watching as the figures became harder to make out until there was nothing, I let a single tear slip down my cheek.

* * *

Bashing my head against the window. That's all I wanted to do at this moment. My life must have been really fun to screw around with or somebody some where must have been seriously ticked at me.

Its been three months, three months since I left sunny Australia. Three months of talking to Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis through the phone or communicating online through Facebook. Three months of doing everything by myself with nobody to talk or receive help from that would understand. Three months of going through the full moon by myself, and scared to death as each new one arrives. In fact, my parents tried to get me out of the house during the first full moon alone.

They wanted to go eat a late dinner since we were site seeing until seven. Luckily, I realized what day it was, thanks to thoughtfulness of Cleo who called me early in the morning that day to remind me. My parents were sad, confused, and disappointed when I refused to walk back out at eight-thirty. Actually, I said they would have to 'drag me out of our hotel by hair' before I would leave to go eat dinner. So, they left me to hide in my room, windows covered, and went to go eat dinner. I had to live with a couple weeks of resentment from my parents and my little brother, Elliot, who said I 'used to be more fun'.

I'm not going to pretend, it hurt. Because its true, I've always been responsible, bossy, and a tad bit controlling, but I use to be more fun, less worrying. Of course, that was before the possibility of growing a giant tail if I wasn't always so careful. My mother took it the other way though and always complained that I was doing everything in my power to have a terrible time which was kind of funny when I thought about it. Ever since I was little I wanted to travel around the world, see everything and experience new things. Here I was doing exactly that and I couldn't help but have a terrible time.

Finally, my parents said it was time for us to settle down again. I nearly jumped in place at the news believing that we would automatically return to our home in Australia. My life came crashing down again at that point. No, we were going to settle down in a small town in America. Mystic falls, Virginia. Apparently my dad had the opportunity to work there. Sure, seeing the world was great but any parent needed an income, and since It offered my parents the ability to live in a whole different area they jumped at the idea of living some where different.

I scurried off to my room after the news and cried calling my friends back home to tell them the 'great news'. We were 'settling down' in a new place that wasn't Australia, wasn't home with my fellow mermaids. Which is how I found myself in the position I am now, driving on hours on in with a little brother playing a gaming device which constantly made some form of beeping noise, with parents whom never talked, in car trip I didn't even want to be on. So, if bashing my head against the window meant I could knock myself out for a little while it seemed like a brilliant idea.

"Emma?" my mother asked turning around to face me. I was surprised normally my mom didn't talk during car trips, "Yeah?" I asked raising an eyebrow and quickly getting rid of the surprised look that crossed my face. My mom didn't seem to notice it, "You okay sweetie?" she asked, her voice coated in concern, "Of course, why?" I asked hoping that it didn't have anything to do with seeing, or being suspicious of, something she shouldn't be. Then again, I don't think my mother would confront me in front of my father or brother so I relaxed, only slightly.

My mother tilted her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow of her own, she obviously didn't believe me, "Emma, dear, you haven't been the same since we left. Less talkative and more on edge it bothers me. I just want to make sure your okay before we arrive at Mystic falls" sighing I wished my mother hadn't noticed or pointed it out, "I'm still a little sad about loosing my friends, but I'll get use to it no biggie" I answered trying to wipe away my mothers concern.

She frowned, "That's the thing, Emma, I don't want you to get use to it I want you to be happy" she stated looking into my blue eyes. I shook my head, "that's the thing. I wish I could explain to you what it was like but Rikki and Cleo they weren't just people that I could leave behind. They were my friends and I need them in a a way I don't think you could ever understand" this caused her to chuckle lightly.

"Emma, all teenagers feel that way its normal. Me and your father have faced similar situations" I tried not to roll my eyes and scoff _' no, you haven't. I'm pretty sure you didn't sprout a tail when you were teens or did you just forget to explain some very important factors of growing up? If so I have been very confused for a while' _I though angrily. "Your mothers right" of course my father had to have his part of the discussion, "You'll meet some other friends where your going and that's a good thing. You'll meet different people and be exposed to different, new, things. Its a part of the process of growing up" I wanted to shout in response but held that back, that would not end well.

" Friends as important as Rikki and Cleo?" I asked doubtful at the idea of anybody else understanding me as well as they had, "Yes, Emma, just trust me. I have a good feeling about this" my mothers declared happily, stretching her hand out from the front seat. She grasp my hand in a reassuring way as if she could some how transport some of her happiness into me. Maybe she could because in seconds I found a small smile stretching across my face, "Okay mom, I believe you. Maybe there's more to Mystic falls then I originally thought", some how I found myself doubting it but I had to try.

I knew I couldn't really become close to anyone, no one could really understand my position and it was too risky dealing with things alone, but I would try to make the best of the situation I was in. If not for my mother full of good intent, but my own personal happiness. There was a feeling of closure lurked in the air after that making the ride between my family less intense and more comfortable. It was only minutes later that I closed my eyes and feel into a deep, and much needed, sleep.

* * *

I was shaken awake. I grumbled asking the person to leave alone before turning the other way, and scrunching into a ball trying to go back to sleep. I was shaken again, more roughly this time, "Emma, dear, get up were her" a sweet voice called again. I forced my body, much to its displeasure, to face the person who was disturbing me, "Mom?" I groaned tiredly coming face to face with the short haired familiar women.

She brushed some of my blond the hair out of my face, "come on Emma don't you want to see what the house looks like?" she asked quietly. I gave her a small, nearly none existing, nod in reply, " Good now come on" she called leaving the door opened, and turning in the direction towards the house.

I sighed rubbing my eyes hoping it would rid the tiredness out of my eyes which didn't completely work but did make me feel less of a zombie, at least enough to grab my bags in the back and make a break for my room. I unbuckled myself in a sort of hazed state, and stumbled slightly trying to get out of the car.

I could barely feel my legs, they were asleep; as a result, I stretched them trying to make my legs catch up with the rest of my body, it didn't work. Deciding my legs were now a lost cause I focused on the rest of my body which was aching from the lack of usage through out the day, nothing physical about sitting in a car the whole day. I stretched my arms,which cracked, and turned my body side ways trying to make the aching in my back go away. It dulled by a large percentage, but I realized the only way to really make the pain go away was a good nights sleep. I wanted nothing but to get to a nice,soft bed to sleep in for the night, but I had to grab my bags which were likely somewhere in the trunk of the car.

This fact made me grumpy, but I needed to get my bags out, and made my way towards the end of the trunk. Turning around the car I saw the small hinged toward the middle of the vehicle and pulled it up taking the door to the trunk with me. Lights in the trunk turned on automatically allowing me to see better and identify my luggage. I face palmed myself when I realized my bag was beneath, and being squished lifeless, by all the other,larger bags of luggage. Grabbing the bag strap I tried to pull it out-

_Caw!_

I cringed releasing the hold on my bag and falling flat on my butt

_Caw!_

Alarmed I searched for the source of the noise. I found none at first, but came to stop as I squinted my eyes. There was dark figure perched on the fence that surround my new house, which intrigued me, and caused my to lean in closer toward the animal perched on my fence. A bird, well, I suspected as much, it did caw. Rather loudly if you ask me. Completely black feathers covered its rather large body, larger then it should be at least, and it gazed at me with beady black eyes that were filled with amusement. It was a crow, a crow was perched on the fence using its long,black talons to keep it in place.

I shuddered in realization. Hopefully this wasn't a bad sign I don't know much about crows, why would I? But from what little I've gathered up about them they weren't exactly a good sign, didn't it represent death and evil in some cultures? I didn't know for sure all I know is that I wasn't very comfortable with the fact this bird decided to sit on our fence out of everybody in the neighborhood.

_Caw!_

It cried again, trying to earn my attention? I wasn't sure, but I felt embarrassed as it trailed its eyes up and down my body as if trying to piece me together. I turned to look at the cement drive way feeling even more uncomfortable then before.

_Caw!_

Looking back up at the bird I saw amusement still laced in his black eyes, " Stop looking at me like that" I mumbled causing its head to tilt to its side. I was shocked _'did it hear me?'_ I wondered confused as to how the giant bird heard me. " Your the one that made me fall in the first place anyway" I answered, "Just trying to grab my bags and I nearly get a heart attack" I continued uncrossing my arms and pointing to the car trunk.

_Caw! Caw!_

Call me crazy but I was certain this bird was smirking at me. _'Or maybe your just dirt beat tired'_ the rational part of my brain clarified, thankfully that part my brain was still intact. Realizing I was still on the ground I picked myself up the crow still starring at me in predatory manner, " would you please just go you creepy crow. Don't you have any other unfortunate person creep out?" I asked gesturing towards the back of me and down the road. He just continued to stare at me this time with an unreadable expression, "what are you-"

_Caw! _

It cried flying up in my direction. Swooping down towards with its amazingly sharp nails; I was almost certain those things would ripe my face apart. Closing my eyes and slumping into myself I waited for impact- it never came. Opening one eye I saw no existence of any bird or anything for that matter. Sure that I was safe I opened both eyes turning around to look for the crow; I was completely confused. That was until I turned around and saw the small glimpse of a dark figure flying in the sky, and slowly growing smaller in the distance. Shrugging I pressed the weird experience to the back of my mind and took another dive into the trunk of my car, this time successfully removing it from under the rest of the bags. Closing the trunk I looked back around, specifically looking for one trouble making crow. Finding none I shrugged once more and headed towards my house to join the rest of my family.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there's the first chapter. Hated it? Loved it? should I continue it? Tell me what you think by pressing the review button below


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:** Yep, here's part 2. Thanks so much for the recent reviews. I would have up-dated sooner, but you know how life is. Anyway, I couldn't just leave you guys hanging I understand what it's like, and how irritating it is, when an author doesn't up-date. Also, when describing the story I originally put Damon/Elena, and I greatly apologize for that. This is a **Damon/Emma** fanfic. If you look I already changed it. Thanks so much for reading the authors note(If you did) and for those who didn't all I can say is shame on you. Okay, back to the story.

* * *

** Death. Blood. Destruction. It was every where. And I couldn't get away. Running; I was running in fog. I had no Idea where I was or even where what was. Fog, sinisterly evil fog, clouded my entire surrounding. Nothing. I was in nothing. Screaming; I was screaming confused because I couldn't escape. Then, noise. A snap of some sort and I came face to face to two very identical girls. One curly with a very evil look in her red shot eyes, and another with strait hair looking friendly, sorry, and frantic as she used hand gestures trying to get me to understand something. The one with red shot eyes hissed and I backed up slightly .**

** "Caw!"**

** Something screamed in the fog causing me to cringe and back up even more when I suddenly fell over and tripped. Looking back up I saw the enormous crow standing in between me and the two girls . He looked confused as if he didn't know if it should move forward or back towards me. Red eyes hissed again, and just like that she was in front of me. Smiling cruelly I saw sharp teeth pock out of her mouth, "bye-bye" she whispered before everything went black.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

I screamed in my bed. Tears ran down my face, and I was sweating like I had just completed a two hour work out. I quickly sat up starring into the darkness of the room. I breathed in deeply trying to recover from my latest nightmare, and to make sure I was breathing normal again. Still slightly shaken I got up from my bed and used my wobbly legs to go downstairs. Scared, I turned on all the light downstairs since it obviously wouldn't bother my brother or parents that were sleeping downstairs.

Once I reached the kitchen I headed for the cabinets, and stood on my tippy toes to reach the top ones;I remember mom telling she put some of the glasses on the top shelves, but I was too tired to focus on anything else other then that. Finally, I found the cabinet. Making myself remember it was the _third_ cabinet so I wouldn't wast anymore time next time looking for a glass. I turned the faucet on, perfectly fine with tap water at the moment, and _carefully_ placed my glass under the running water.

Emphases on carefully since it would possibly be one of the worst times to go all mermaid.

I decided my glass was full enough after a few moments, and turned myself around to lean on the sink. I hadn't really had anytime to take in the house, much less the kitchen. Mom already had a small table in the the middle of the room which was placed on top of a tiled floor. Its walls was bathed in a nearly obnoxious color of yellow, and I scrunched my nose in response.

I had no doubt that my mother would be changing that at some point.

I suddenly frowned when my gazed turned to a locked door. It was towards the end of the kitchen, and lead outside. I would have to remember to keep an eye on that door. I could imagine it now, having a nice breakfast or grabbing a drink at night, like tonight, when a crazy psycho person comes barging through the doors.

Turning my attention back to the sink I saw the counter was made of marble while a small window was placed up above the sink. Its high cabinets were in positioned on either side of the window. It didn't surprise me much this was an older house, not too old, but not new either. The previous sellers had refurbished it trying to make it a little bit more modern, and appealing to buyers. It obviously worked considering me and my parents were now living in the house.

I finished my water in record time and placed in the sink before heading out of the kitchen.

Turning off all the lights, which I had originally turned on, as I made myself upstairs again. I eventually managed to reach the room all the way down on the second floor or rather my room now I guess.

It was slightly bigger then my original room, but it wasn't nearly as homey. This was probably due to the fact that besides my bags in the corner of my room my bed was the only thing there. Since my parents kept the house in Australia for possible vacation purposes the majority of my original room was left there. My parents only sent over the important items, and bought us each new beds to place in our rooms. When I asked my mom about the rest of the room she said something about starting fresh so I just left it alone at that. I figured that we would go furniture shopping at some point.

Contemplating whether or not to go to bed I looked out my window realizing it was still pitch dark outside, and since I saw nothing to do I figured my best option was to try to go back to sleep. I just hoped I wouldn't have a nightmare this time around.

* * *

I woke up dazed , Happy, but dazed and on edge none the less. My recent dream still haunted me, but unlike before I woke up on my own accord not because of some frighting nightmare. So, I guess that was a good sign.

My stiff body also wasn't stiff anymore which me more at ease. Though, I got bored just starring at my ceiling wall. It was so white, and so boring. My room wasn't much better though, it was all white even my bed sheet covers. I was sick already of white and could pretty much guarantee myself what color cloths I wouldn't wear today, white.

I made my bed first being the extremely neat person I was before scanning through my bag to look for cloths. I found a blue spaghetti strap and blue capris; I honestly didn't worry about what I looked like today. I sort of figured I was pretty enough with some light lip gloss and my hair let loose. I nearly left my jacket, but figured this wasn't Australia and that it could pretty much rain at anytime. For precautionary measures I grabbed it, worst case scenario I tie it around my waist. Besides it never hurt to be prepared; in fact, ever since my mermaid transformation occurred being prepared came more then in handy.

Walking down the hall I saw all the bedroom doors open, and heard light chatter downstairs. It was obvious that the rest of my family were awake while I had slept in longer. Normally I would have been confused since I'm usually the first one up or at least beat Eliot, but I was tired and my body needed the sleep.

Entering the kitchen I saw my father sitting at the simple table, and reading the newspaper. I raised an eyebrow taken a little of guard since my father never really read the paper back home, "Emma, I see your awake" I mother said while working on the oven. I nodded looking over at what my mother was cooking, " Morning Emma" Eliot said greeting me with a mouth full of pancakes, " Good morning Eliot. Try not to stuff so much in your mouth you could choke" I answered before turning to my mother.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked gesturing to the food on the oven, "Don't worry about it, Emma, sit down your pancakes will be done in a moment. There's some orange juice in the fridge if you want some". I nodded standing on my tip toes to reach the third cabinet, like I remembered from last night, "Want some orange juice Eliot" I asked when I saw no juice next to his plate of food. He nodded, " Yes, thanks Em" he answered, mouth still full of pancakes.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed two glasses, " Emma" my father called looking up from the paper. I nodded in acknowledgment to show he had my attention, "I've been reading the paper It seems there's been some animal attacks recently in the area. Just be careful okay?" I smiled, "nothing to worry about dad. Promise" he nodded slowly to show he heard me before looking back into the paper. Poring to glasses of orange juice I handed Eliot a glass, and sat in my chair at the table.

Not too long after my mother handed me a plate of pancakes, "Thanks mum I'll make sure to help you clean the dishes" she smiled, "And I'll hold you to that promise" she replied before taking a small sip of her cup of coffee. It was quiet after that as I nibbled on my pancakes. My father was the first to excuse himself from the table off to do whatever since his first day at work was Monday. My brother fallowed in suite not too long after to go upstairs to his room which left me and my mother in the kitchen.

"I'm done mum. I'll start putting the dishes in the dishwasher" I said already rinsing some plates off since my mum wasn't quite done with her breakfast yet. I was nearly half done when my mother joined in, "So, whats your plans for today?" I asked looking over at her. "Furniture shopping. Would you like to come with me?" she asked placing one of the rinsed dishes into the dishwasher.

I shrugged, "maybe I don't know. I think I'll go out for a walk around the neighborhood after this and check things out though" I answered, "that sound good maybe you'll meet a friend while your out". I didn't really believe that was likely to happen, but I'd give it the benefit of the doubt, "Maybe" I murmured helping my mother put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. Tieing the jacket around my waist, since it didn't really look like it was about to rain, I began to head out of the kitchen, "I'll be back later, mum" I called over my shoulder before I was fully out of the room. "Okay, stay safe!" she called back, "I will!" answering before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I was deep in thought as I walked down the side walk. The majority of it being over my new school, and if I would some how magically blend in. It was mostly wishful speaking on my part. If people didn't sense something off about me my accent would probably be a strong indicator of my difference, and cause me to stand out. I shivered at the thought, keeping the secret would be harder on me if I stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the student body. Things were already hard enough on me as they were without adding that into the equation. _' Another fun year of high school ahead'_ I thought snorting at my own sarcasm.

I couldn't breath ...….the wind was knocked out of me?

It took me a few moments to realize that I was once again sitting flat on my butt on the cement. But, this time it was the sidewalk instead of the drive way. Groaning I looked up to see another girl laying on her back on the cement, also groaning in pain. I shot up immediately brushing my pain to the side, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you are you alright?" I asked the brunette trying to help her up.

"No, its okay I hit you" she assured me allowing me to help her up. I realized then she looked familiar, but decided to deal with that later and focus on maker sure she was okay first. "No, that was my fault. I was lost in though I'm sorry about that" I answered taking full blame for what just occurred. "Its fine, lets just say it was both our faults then" she answered looking up at me. I starred shocked, but quickly covered that up.

It was her! The girl from my nightmare, thankfully it was the nice one and not the other way around. Though, I was still extremely freaked out, and tried not to show it. It seemed the instinctual part of my brain agreed with me because it told me to apologize again and walk off, but that part didn't seem to be in charge at the moment. My moral side told me to stay and make sure she was okay, unfortunately that part seemed to be in charge at the moment no matter how strange of a situation it was. I mean, people don't just dream up really people it isn't normal. But, then again my life hasn't been exactly normal for a while now.

She didn't seem to notice my inner turmoil which I was more then happy for at this moment. Because that would lead to questions, and attention that I didn't want. It was my personal goal to draw as little attention to myself as possible this year. "I'm Elena" the brunet said sticking out a hand, and introducing herself. I took it trying not to cringe. Shaking her hand brought back images from my disturbing dream, and I wasn't so keen on thinking about the subject.

"I'm Emma. I just moved in yesterday a couple of houses down" I said pointing to the light tan, wooden house towards the back of me. She nodded, " I figured" she said putting her hair back into a ponytail which was loosened when we slammed into each other. "Is it that obvious?" I wondered out loud, _' Not good Emma! All attention is bad attention. Especial since your alone dealing with the situation, if anything happens you have to fix it alone now'_.

I closed my eyes trying to wipe away the horrific imagine my brain conjured up. Students gasping stunned, and my family starring at me with disgusted faces. Laying on the ground completely mermafied as scientists pocked needles into my skin; my fellow mermaids sharing my same inhuman fate. Perhaps my thoughts were a little dramatic, but it was like me worry, and try to prevent any events that could possible jeopardize me and the girls. It wasn't just me that was affected if I screwed up, and that possibility only increased as I pushed myself more out there; so, knowing that I maybe stuck out like a fish out of water (irony!) wasn't good news for me.

_' I'm so screwed' _I thought wanting to do nothing but hide in a box until the end of high school,"No, not really. But I know pretty much everybody at school, and the accent is kind of a dead give away" she answered . I nodded, relaxing, maybe I wasn't completely done for, "I imagined my accent would be my down fall-I was right" she shook her head smiling, "Don't worry about it the accents cool. So, where exactly are you from" she asked clearly interested, "Australia" I replied shrugging.

Elena perked up at this and gaped at me, "Serious? You lived in Australia and moved here?" she asked completely shocked at the idea. I can't agree more with that fact. Mystic falls didn't look bad but it didn't exactly look like the social capitol of the world either; I saw some shops, restaurants, and a small mall while passing through the town, but that was pretty much it. "Yeah, my parents wanted a change of scenery I guess so we ended up here."

"They got their wish then. I've never been to Australia,but I'm pretty sure it isn't remotely similar to Mystic falls" she replied looking up into the now darkened sky dejectedly. "Does it rain a lot here?" she seemed to think it over before sighing, " It doesn't rain ever day, but I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be as sunny as your use to it being" I pursed my lips _' this is definitely going to make the secret harder to keep', _"Why were you out here?" I asked changing the subject.

Elena, I could tell by the look her on her face, noticed my sudden change in topic, but she didn't dive into the issue and just went with it. " I was running. That's why I slammed into you I guess we were both running towards each other, and next thing we know were both on the ground" I blushed embarrassed knowing it was the second time in the last twenty-four hours I fell on my butt. She waved a hand in my face, "You okay?" she asked, worry laced in her voice. I looked back up and fight my blush, "Yeah it's just... I feel on my butt yesterday too, trying to get my bags out of the trunk. I'm usually not so clumsy-"

I felt it.

A single drop of water hit my hand. Alarm bells rang in my head,

_'ten seconds!' _it screamed.

My eyes went huge.

_'eight seconds!'_,

I frantically wiped my hand against my jeans. Elena looked me up and down trying to figure out what was going on,

_'five seconds!'_

I moved my hand using my jacket to wipe my hand.

_'three seconds!'_,

I bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood, and continued to dry my hand.

_'one second!'_,

I waited for what felt like an eternity, and eternity to figure out what my fate was. Was nothing nothing going to happen, and I make an escape back to my house? Or do I go mermaid and grow a tail on the side walk?

…... Nothing happened, and I sighed slumping in relief. Elena raised a hand reaching for me and I flinched back automatically, "I'm fine. Sorry about that I probably freaked you out" I let out a nervous giggle, "I just have a phobia of water, a big phobia" using hand gestures to represent 'big' in attempts to make her understand.

she gave an understanding smile. " I understand, accident?" she asked looking suddenly apologetic as soon as the question came out of her mouth, "You could say that" I mumbled. I could tell she looked sorry for asking, and we just stood alone in an awkward silence unable to figure out what to do.

I gave her a friendly smile that she returned,_' maybe I can be friends with her she seems nice enough, and it no fun being alone. No, stop that. Secret = don't let people get too close. Get out! Get out now!'_

"Well, it looks like its about to rain. I'm going to start heading home" _' Good keep going were almost out of here'. _Turning my body backwards to point to my house ," I don't know how far away your house is, but you could wait at my house until its over or attempt to make it to your house before it starts. What ever works for you".

_ 'What the hell ? We were suppose to flee not invite her to our house!' _I pushed the rational part of my brain to the side. I asked before I realized the question flew out of my mouth, and I wasn't going to just uninvite her it was rude. She accepted happily,

_'Nice. Great job. What happened to not getting close to anyone? Hu? Just realize that it wont only be us going down if something happens', _growling at my inner voice I pushed it aside. I put my jacket on and walked in the direction of my house. Maybe it would be alright to have one friend.

* * *

I returned home not a moment too soon. It started pouring, gushing, down rain as I closed the door behind me and Elena. My mothers voice rang in the house with extreme force, "Emma, place your shoes next to the door I don't want you walking on the floors with-" she stopped abruptly as she walked into the same room as us.

Looking between us a large grin spread across her face, and her eyes began to twinkle; Elena waved her hand slightly in an awkward motion. My mom didn't notice, she was too busy looking at me gleefully. Yep, I was getting the _**'I told you'**_ talk later. Not to mention I could already tell she was going to bring up this example the next time she tried to convince me of something, remind myself why this was a good idea again?

"And who is this, Emma", my mother asked looking pointedly to the girl standing next to me. "This is Elena were..." I trailed off not knowing what exactly to say, _'Were we friends? Acquaintance? The girl I stupidly rammed into?', _" I'm her friend", Elena supplied sensing my struggle. Elena stepped forward trying to shake my mothers hand," Its nice to meet you Ms..."

"Gilbert. Ms. Gilbert" she answered shaking Elena back. The brunet stood stunned though, wide eyes and mouth opened. My mother looked over at me questionably, confused; so, I just raised my hands up, equally confused, having no answer as to why Elena stood there stunned in one stance. She shook her head,"Sorry about that, its just my last name is Gilbert too. How strange is that?" she asked, lightly uncomfortable.

My mouth hung opened, and mum just looked looked amused by the turn of events, " Really? That is strange" she looked at me , and laughed, "Emma, close your mouth dear you don't want to catch flies, do you?" I slung my mouth closed at the question. "Now, it is quite chilly outside and its raining, hows some tea sound?" she asked though questioning our quests rather then me. Which was perfectly fine, she was the guest, and I was cold anyway; so, tea sounded nice.

Elena nodded, "Thank you Ms. Gilbert. Its very sweet of you" she answered causing a new smile to blossom on my mothers face. " No problem dear, now fallow me its this way to the kitchen" my mom commanded taking the lead towards the kitchen. Comfortable discussion moved back and forth between the three of us as my mother prepared tea.

I could tell my mum was way too happy because her voice was lighter, and she was smiling more. Not that it was bad; actually, it made me happy to know my mother was piratically jumping in her skin. Elena couldn't tell the difference since this was the first time shes met my mother; I think Elena just thought my mother was an abnormally happy person. She handed us our tea, and placed the sugar on our table as well as some milk, "Don't worry I'm nearly out of your hair girls. I understand, kids these days don't want a parent standing around while their chatting", I nodded looking over Elena's shoulder and mouthing, " Thank you".

My mum grabbed her tea, and ran out of the kitchen allowing me and Elena to talk by ourselves. "Your mom's really nice", she finally said, "Yeah, shes the best. A little involved sometimes, but you know parents right?" I asked trying to ease the air in the room. She seemed to slump in her seat at the question, and I knew immediately I did something wrong. Feeling bad I back peddled, "Oh, I'm sorry did I say something? If I offended you I didn't-"

"No, no, its fine. So, your going to Robert E. Lee high school right?", obviously desperate to change the conversation. As she did earlier I realized it but didn't point it out, she had been kind enough not to do it earlier for me. I nodded twirling a spoon in my tea to mix the sugar and milk, " Yeah, any pointers?" I questioned sincerely. I honestly had no idea what to expect from the school, and since Elena already attend the same school I realized she was the best person to ask. It was an opportunity I couldn't help but take advantage of.

She thought for a moment, "No not really. Its like any normal high school. If your worried about it I'd be happy to show you around tomorrow", I straitened up at the answer. Maybe with Elena's help I wouldn't be wondering around the school building confused, " Really?" I asked wanting re-confirmation, "Yeah, no problem. Being the new girl is tough besides I owe you for tackling you down to the ground earlier" she said giving me a toothy grin. I shook my head, "If any of us hit the other" I used a finger to point back and forth between us, " It was most definitely me" I said turning the finger on myself.

She chuckled, "You don't ever give up do you" she stated making me cross my arms, " Like your much better?" I asked teasingly. Laughing she pulled some loose hair behind her ear, "No, I guess not" she answered honestly.

I heard footsteps clap against the floor, "Hi Emma ho-who is that?" a boyish voice made its way into the kitchen, Eliot. He walked over to Elena, " Well hello..." my blond brother said drawling out 'hello' trying his best to charm the brunet sitting with me in the kitchen.

I held back a laugh by placing my right hand against my mouth, but Elena didn't seem to be irritated by my brothers attention. In fact, she seemed to think it was pretty funny in an adorable sort of manner, "I'm Elena" she replied stretching out her hand to the younger boy. He immediately jumped at the ability to touch her hand, and shot his out to give her a rough handshake. He didn't let go though, and stared at their linked hands in a dreamy sort of way.

I coughed to try to get him to latch his hands off of the older boy, and coughed louder when it didn't work the first time.

Still didn't work.

Elena turned to me as if asking for help, " Eliot, This is Eliot he's my younger brother" I commented pulling him lightly by the shirt and towards me. He yanked his hands back just as fast as he stretched it forward, and a crimson blush made its way onto its face, "Yes, yes I am" he said quickly. He was clearly embarrassed. "Nice to meet you Elena", he said walking as fast as he could out of the kitchen; he completely forgot to ask the question he originally came in to ask for.

I turned my attention back to Elena, "sorry about that. Its just how he is, have any brothers?" I asked taking a big gulp of my tea. She nodded swallowing some of her own, "Yeah, only sibling I have. His name is Jeremy, and he's younger then me too" I nodded; she understood what it was like to have a younger brother too then.

Elena finished her tea and turned her attention to the window over the sink. Water drops covered the window, but it wasn't raining anymore. " I think its time I headed back, Emma" I nodded, "here hand me your cup" I said getting up. She handed it over, and I dumped them into the sink.

"Thanks Emma" She said getting up from the table, " No big deal I was heading over there anyway" I said pointing out the obvious. She pushed her chair in and we headed out of the kitchen over to the front door, " I'll see you at school tomorrow just look for me in the halls", she said hand still on the door knob, "Thanks,Elena. See you tomorrow" She waved goodbye at me, and headed out the door.

I continue to look at the door, _'I hope I don't mess anything up'_ I though, " She seems nice" a voice next to me said causing me to jump. Turning around I saw my mum grinning, "Yeah, I hope so".


	3. Chapter 3

**AU:** Yep, I posted two chapters in a row. I'm so nice ;) but, I must warn you now it won't happen a lot. I had already written this up, and these past two chapters haven't been has entertaining as I would like them to be. In addition, the crow (Damon) makes another appearance simply because I just love using the stalking bird scenario so much. Emma will met Damon soon though, next chapter or the one after that. Yes, I made this in a rush so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

My mom dropped off early that day at school.I needed times to make my way to the front office and find my schedule. Not to mention figure out where my locker was, and where my classes were located. Elena said she would help, but it was impossible for her to have the exact time schedule as mine, and I wanted to get through the day with as little drama as possible.

Mum said I was just being overly prepared, worried; I would never admit that I agreed with her. Not that many students were already at school yet which made finding the front office easier, at least easier then it would have been trying to find the office in an overly swarmed hall way. I found it occupied by a young lady with curly, black hair, and cut in a super short hair style. She seemed bored with her job as she clapped the pen in her hands against the table in a seemingly automatic gesture, and gazed upon a piece of paper with glazed eyes.

I stepped forward towards the desk, but the women still didn't seem to notice me, that or she was ignoring me.

I cleared my throat and her head shot up looking at me waiting for me to say something, "I'm Emma Gilbert. This is my first day and I need my schedule" I said confidently brushing off the look she was giving which clearly made it obvious that she thought I was a waste of time. She nodded, which was the only thing that indicated she heard me, and began searching through some papers for what seemed like forever.

I was aware that chattering became stronger in the halls, and that students were starting to fill it. I guess I would have to find my classes in a highly populated hall after all.

She finally seemed to fine the right sheet and passed it to me, " Have a good day, and welcome to Robert E. Lee high school" she said in a dismissive tone. I was pretty sure that she was required to say it considering when she said it lacked any form of sincerity. I just wanted to get out , and quickly shuffled out of the room. That was until I bumped someone as I was making my way out, this time nobody fell over.

I came face to face with a muscular chest though; I looked up to apologize to whom ever I hit. He was cute I'd give him that. He was wearing a leather jacket, black sun glasses, and had his brown hair was up in a unique and attractive style."Oh, I'm sorry! I seem to be having issues with running into people lately" he didn't really react, his face still set in stone, " Its okay. I didn't hurt you I hope?" he asked looking down at me. That voice made my skin crawl it was deep, and alluring. I shook my head like a crazy person saying,"no" before making my back strait and walking out of the front office.

Turning around the corner I saw Elena talking to two girls. One had dark skin and strait brown hair; she seemed to give off an honest vibe that not to many people had these days. Another was a tall blonde with blond, curly hair; she reminded me of a life size version of barbie, and had my suspicious that they maybe a cheerleader.

I decided to make my way over as the blonde ran off, "Elena!" I called earning her attention. She saw me and waver her hand in a way that told me to come over and join her. "Emma, how are you?" she asked referring to how I was handling things so far, "pretty good. Looks like you indirectly helped me find my locker though its number 392" I said pointing to the locker behind her. She moved over allowing me access to it, and the other girl raised an eyebrow in question.

Elena seemed to notice, "Bonnie this Emma she just moved in a couple of days ago. Emma," she said grasping my attention and making me look over at the other girl, " This is Bonnie shes a really great friend of my" she explained. I gave a tentative smile, "Its nice to meet you Bonnie. I hope you don't mind me around today Elena said she would show me around". Bonnie shook her head, "No issue, its nice to meet you Emma" Bonnie she answered giving me a smile that showed her white teeth.

" Come on lets start that tour", Elena said taking the lead with Bonnie fallowing along side. Walking in the direction I just was we nearly walked past the front office when Bonnie stopped us. She starred at the back of the attractive male that I had encountered earlier, "Hold up. Who is this?" Bonnie asked, "All I see is back" Elena answered,not at all intrigued at the moment.

" Its a hot back" Bonnie justified causing Elena to let out a small laugh. "I'm sensing Seattle" Bonnie gushed out wearing some sort of mystic look into the guys back, "And he plays guitar" Elena turned her body facing Bonnie's side and giving her a look, "Your really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, hu?" she asked.

I just looked around confused hoping one of them would tell me what they were talking, but they didn't.

Bonnie shrugged a little, "Pretty much" Bonnie said answering immediately. I was sure another smile was about to cross Elena's face, but frowned instead when she saw the the figure of a younger boy walking into the bathroom. "I'll be right back" and just like that she stomped towards the bathroom leaving me alone with Bonnie.

"Please be hot" Bonnie said still starring into the back covered with leather, "Oh, trust me he is" I answered blushing when I realized what I said. Bonnie turned to me still looking at the boy every few seconds before looking back to me, "You saw him?" she she asked, her eyes widening. I nodded, my face still heated red, "Yeah. I accidentally bumped into him getting my schedule, and he sure is hotter in the front then the back" I answered.

We then both turned our attention back to the hot back, and I wanted nothing more then to scoff. All of a sudden a super hot guy walks in and that grumpy lady is smiling, sorry I wasn't a freckin male super model. He walked out, causing the lady at the desk to grow grumpy again, and bonnie to stare at him like it was the first time shes ever seen a guy. Almost in a dream like state Bonnie's eyes fallowed the leather covered body, and me being as lost as I was stayed in place to wait for Elena to come out of the bathroom. I saw the blond look like she was about to drool, but I didn't pay much mind to that.

Pretty much every girl looked like she was about to fall over as he walked down the hall; surprisingly everybody gawking at him only made him less attractive in my eyes, yep all attraction was suddenly gone.

As he passed the bathroom the doors were nearly slammed in his face; he stepped back coming face to face with Elena. She stopped starring into his god like face. I saw them pass some words between each other, but what? I don't know. He looked terribly confused as his eyes locked with the boys bathroom sign. Elena looked around, mouth opened wide, as she tried to figure out what to say. What ever it was it couldn't have been that good considering she swallowed thickly blurting something out.

I could see a blush rise on her cheeks; she was clearly uncomfortable in her current position. She tried to walk away, but each time she did he tried to walk the same way almost hitting each other twice before leather boy stepped aside to let her walk away.

Heading towards me he continued to stare at her, "Come on, Emma" she called dragging me around the corner. She let out a shaky breath once leather boy was out of sight, "You okay, Elena?" she shook her head, "No, that was so embarrassing. He asked if that was the boys bathroom! And he was so cute" she groaned. I could feel her frustration roll off into waves, " Hey, its okay. I nearly ran into him getting my schedule. We both completely embarrassed ourselves" I admitted remembering the occurrence that took place this morning.

Elena seemed to lighten up bit, or at least loose some of her stress, "He probably does it on purpose too, gets a kicked out of embarrassing unsuspecting teen girls with his amazingly attractive looks", I concluded, "So, whats your schedule say?" Elena asked looking over at me. I scanned it over, memorizing my new schedule, then passing it to Elena, "Any classes with you?" she checked it over, "yeah, a lot of them actually. Except 4th period, everything else matches up with mine. 1st period is just down the hall"

* * *

I sat in the back of Mr. Tanner's class. It was immensely irritating; every time I glanced back up to see what Mr. Tanner was instructing for us to do I got a front row seat of Elena shooting googly eyed daggers at leather boy or Stefan which I learned while the teacher did roll call.

He didn't seem to notice, though I highly doubted that. Its hard not to notice such a strong glace being shot in your direction. I was shocked when he finally meet her glance; I thought for sure Elena would burst from happiness, and- wait, _'What the hell I thought'_ looking harder at Stefan. Was that a grin trying to makes its way on his face? I'm pretty sure it was, _'No way'_ .

Leather boy spent the entire class looking forward with an unchanging face and now he trying not to grin? Too weird. He just kept starring too. Like, I don't know, it was just weird, and I didn't like it all. Not one bit. He was cute,gorgeous at first, but after seeing how stand offish he was behaving I knew there was something going on with him, and it seemed like he was dragging Elena into it. What ever 'it' was.

I decided to brush it off for now,glad his undivided attention wasn't directed at me. I changed my priorities from the social life of other and turned it back to filling out my notes, _'I'll talk to Elena about it at the end of class'_ I decide.

When the bell rang I saw everybody nearly run out of class except for Elena and Bonnie whom were talking about the stare down Stefan was giving Elena. I placed everything in order back into my bag before closing it back up and slinging it on my shoulder, "Elena" I walked up nodding at Bonnie, "Bonnie" she smiled.

"Emma. Did you see the look hottie over there", pointing to the now empty seat that was once filled by Stefan, "Was giving Elena" Elena let out a girly giggle at the mention of Stefan.

I frowned, "You mean the near stalker look he was giving her?" crossing my arms and implying as much sarcasm as I could into the statement. Elena looked up at me, " I wouldn't call it stalkerish" she mumbled, "More like with intense force" I rolled my eyes. She pouted, "Come on, Emma, so he starred at me for a while I'm just glad he'll look in my direction after this morning" Bonnie nodded, "yeah, I heard about what happened, Elena".

Elena put her head on the desk upset, " I new that would spread like wild fire" her voice coming out slightly muffled. I sighed giving in, "Fine, I wont say anymore about it just be careful. I don't want to see anyone get hurt" I answered giving into the distressed brunette. Sure, I'll admit besides the strange behavior I had nothing on Stefan, but the whole starring at Elena creepily nonstop thing caused a sudden dislike for the boy.

Elena lifted her head up, her lips curving into a smile, " I'm touched, Em. Your worried about me" my breathing stopped for a moment. Nobody's really called me Em since Australia, since I left. It brought back touching memories, but I decided to simply lift an eyebrow in response, "You obviously don't worry, and if you don't somebody has to" Elena just smiled.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. I managed to survive with minimal attention which I due greatly on the behalf of Elena's acceptance. Everything just worked its self out pretty much. For instance, normally I would I stood in the lunch room unable to pick a table to sit at, and confidently just walked up to one and sat. Not paying attention to the glances being shot my way. Bad for sticking out, and overall embarrassing no what face I put on.

Elena and Bonnie quickly caught my attention though and called my over to their table which gave me the opportunity to met Caroline,the head cheerleader. She recommended I try out for the squad; I told Caroline I'd think about joining, but was shifting uncomfortably on the inside at the thought.

More of the day past through and I began to feel bad, everybody kept saying, "sorry Elena" or "Are you okay Elena?" I wasn't stupid or unobservant so I new something was going on. I just didn't know what. I felt that I should have also given Elena a few apologetic words, but didn't know what I was apologizing about; I decided to just keep my mouth shut.

I watched Elena run out of the class room, being the first one out, I grabbed my bag and fallowed after her. Running out of the school just to keep up with her, "Elena!" I called trying to get her attention. She turned shocked that I was running after her, "Elena, stop!" I called still good distance away from her. I heaved when I reached her, stopping to try and catch my breath, "Can I walk with you back home?" she turned her head down, and her brown eyes stayed on the schools outdoor,concrete pavement.

She bit her lip, scratching the back of her head, think about what to say. "I'm not going home yet" she answered sadly. I placed a hand on her shoulder in a supportive way, "Anything I can help with?" I asked trying to tell her that if she needed someone she could count on me. She sighed in such a depressed way. It just made me more worried because the more time I spent with her I realized that something had happened; Elena was still suffering from something.

"My parents. Their dead, Emma" I gasped, "Car accident" she mumbled the last part holding back tears. She managed to snap herself out of the depressed state though and looked back into my eyes with new fire."That's why everybody was asking how you were. "I'm sorry Ele-" she cut me off sticking her finger in the air and letting me know to be quite, "No, Emma. Don't apologize. Not knowing was one of the reasons I liked you so much; I mean here you are a new comer completely oblivious to what happened. I wasn't the girl who lost her parents to you, a charity case. I was the girl who made you fall on your ass the first time we met", I smiled when she brought that back up again-still staying it was her fault, " I was Elena Gilbert, and with so much crap going on in my life that's exactly what I needed" I stood in front of her making her look up at me, "Its okay, Elena. I understand why you didn't say anything, and it certainly doesn't change anything" she smiled a genuine smile at me, and did something I didn't see coming.

She hugged me. She let go wiping away one tear that made it out of her eyes, "Thank you, Emma" I nodded, "So, where are you going?" I asked. "The grave yard. Their grave" she answered clarifying the first part, "You want me to come? We don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just thought it might be nice not being alone..." I trailed off backing away when she made a face. I understood why if she didn't want me to come. "or I could just walk Home I'll-" Elena grabbed my arms stopping me,"No, its okay. It would be nice actually. Not being alone" she said the last part out loud as if she was trying to convince herself of the statement.

* * *

I walked for a while just talking about little things. Like what subject did we like the best, what was our favorite movie, and actor/actress. I connected the dots that we had reached our destination, the giant white sign reading, 'Mystic Falls cemetery ESTD 1792' was a big help. I turned in into the entrance with Elena

**Caw!**

Something screeched. Me and Elena both turned looking for the source of the noise; I was looking especially for a black crow. Finding nothing we just ignored it and turned back around walking. We past through many tomb stones until Elena stopped sitting down next to one. I didn't feel it was right taking a spot there as well; I looked for some where else to sit. My eyes feel on an older white bench that sit next to a tree, and sort of behind where Elena sat. She removed a small,green book out of her bag and began to write. I opened my shoulder side bag and dug out the folder that held all my home work which was organized by class. Things were left in an easy silence between us.

**Caw!**

My head shot up looking at the bird that perched its self on the tomb stone right across from Elena. She just looked at it weird, "You have got to be kidding me" I grumbled. It was the same bird that made me fall hard on my butt, and then looked amused by it. Glaring at it when it looked at me, " What?" Elena asked confused, "I'm familiar with this little trouble maker" I said pointing an authoritative finger at it.

**Caw!**

Elena looked irritated by its continuous noise making. "Okay, hi bird" she said hoping it would shut up . It didn't.

**Caw!**

It cried in my direction. I snorted, " what? You want a 'hi' from to?" I asked. It bobbed its head back and forth; It was saying yes. I crossed my arms, " I don't think so. I'm still mad at you for last time. Now go caw at somebody else" I said using my hands in a _**'shew'**_ gesture. Elena just looked at it, "That's not creepy or anything" she said sarcastically. I couldn't tell if she was talking about me or the bird.

**Caw!**

I huffed placing my home work on the bench next to me. Elena just seemed to be trying to ignore it, and continue writing about what ever she was in the small book. "Really? Okay, hello" I said finally giving into the black bird. It looked pleased with its self, and that just made me want to take it back. Picking up my homework I continued doing it in a now sour mood.

"Emma" Elena said, sounding slightly afraid. Fog began to appear covering the area me and Elena sat; It just came out of no where too. I quickly got up and stuck my hand out nonchalantly. I had no idea where this stuff was coming from, but Elena looked scared and she was too busy trying to figure out what was going on to watch me.

Besides, Fog is just tiny drops of water. I'll freeze it just a little, and it'll go away. Simple. Using my mermaid ability I cooled the fog; Perhaps a little too much because some of the fog was now falling on the ground as snow flakes. Biting my lips I applied less strength and watched as the fog began to turn into water, and decrease in size. I was rather proud of myself for a few moments, but the fog came back in larger numbers this time.

I could feel power; I was fighting something, and what ever it was winning. I placed my hand back; I was fighting a loosing battle, _'what was that'_ I wondered looking around at the now amplified fog. My heart raced, '_what if I can't protect us_' I wondered automatically terrified. Elena seemed to have enough because she shewed the bird away herself causing it to depart. I breathed out more calm now, at least for the moment. I turned to grab my stuff-

**Caw!**

It cried sitting on one of the tree limbs. I stepped back unsure if I should attempt to grab my stuff. Slowly I put my hands up in a sign meaning no harm, and for the first time I shoved everything into my bag. Never once had I been so disorganized with my stuff. Me and Elena took that as our sign to leave and made a flee for the grave yard.

When I felt unwelcoming,dangerous eyes watching us from behind. I stopped in my tracks starring at the male finger while Elena didn't think twice about running out of the area; she didn't even look back once, and disappeared down the hill. Narrowing my eyes I looked sharply at the figure whom was hiding hafley behind an angel statue, and using the fog to their advantage trying to blend it.

I refused to back down though, _'that jerk nearly gave me a heart attack!'_ I thought turning myself around and crossing my arms in a defensive manner. He didn't move. If it wasn't for the fact I hadn't seen the figure their moments ago I would have thought it was some other statue amongst many in the cemetery, but I knew better.

"Emma!" I heard Elena calling panicked; she probably realized I wasn't behind her anymore. I took a chance looking behind me where I heard Elena's voice originate from. Turning back to look at the figure I saw nothing. Whatever it was wasn't there anymore, and that caused me to look back around in the surrounding area for any clues of the mans whereabouts. But, all I saw was the black crow still sitting on the branch of the tree.

Confused I went to go find Elena who was looking at something on her leg,using a tree stump as support to hold it up. Walking around I glanced at the spot on Elena's leg that she seemed to be peering at; I gasped at the giant gash that covered Elena's leg. "Really, its nothing" the brunette said turning her attention to behind me to the now vacant area of the wood like cemetery.

Her eyes darted at me, "Where is he?" she asked still unable to comprehend a turn of events I wasn't present for, "Who?" I pushed my hands up looking behind me for anybody. She shook her head, "Stefan. He was right hear, but hes gone. I didn't even hear him leave" she mumbled her voice only lowering on the last part. For a minute I said nothing looking for anything on her face that told me she was joking, but after skimming through her drilled, clear confused face I knew she wasn't lying or joking.

Where did Stefan go then? The ground was piratically covered in leaves which means she should have at least heard him walk away, " I don't know what to tell you, but", walking over towards her gashed leg, "I do know that will have to clean this up. Now come on were leaving" I demanding offering my arm in support if she needed it. She shook her head, " No way, Emma, I'm not going back in there" I rubbed my temples with my fingers in a frustrating motion, "Elena, we have to. Unless you want to stay here all night which I'm pretty sure you don't, and I know for sure I don't want to. Were in broad daylight too and I'm right behind you. Come on lead the way" I replied leaving no room for questions.

My intention was to get out of her with nobody getting hurt, and if Elena refused to move I'd push her forward because staying could no result into anything good. She didn't move debating if she should say something, but decided better of it and walked back in the direction we just came from. We made it out of the cemetery without a scratch and no sign of anyone or anything being there caught by me or Elena on our way out.

* * *

Running up to my room was the first thing I did when I got home. Using my phone was the second. It was roughly 4:25 now, at least that's the numbers that flashed on my phones clock, that meant it would be around 6:30 A.M. now in Australian time- The girls should be getting ready for school now. I contemplated about trying to contact them or try to figure this out on my own; I chose the latter one.

Ultimately, I realized that either girls must be dead tired right now, not the best time to figure out traumatizing events. Also, I doubt the girls could understand the event, or solve it, unless they were there. I figured talking to Elena was an option, but that would mean leaving out a big chunk of the story or telling her whats going on. Not my favorite option. This meant I was alone; I had to figure this out. Which wasn't impossible, actually if I tried I'm pretty sure I could do it, but never once did I have to figure out something alone. Without Lewis or the rest of our weird Scooby-Doo gang it would be much harder.

With nothing better to do I decided to go to work immediately to finding an answer for ...everything. Opening my computer I starred at the black screen waiting for it to start up, and when it did I opened my search page in record time.

I had to search the web for a while, but I finally found the towns actual website and few extra that mentioned info that the original didn't. I left that for later, and started at the beginning. No better place to start, but there I supposed. Officially, the town was normal (at least by the towns standard). It was old, built even before the Civil War, and contained amazing amount of history.

It wasn't enough for me.

I turned my attention to a couple of other websites that I had viewed earlier. Skimming through I realized two things about the websites. One, it didn't look like I would be getting information that could help explain what happened today. Second, the publishers of these websites were terribly informed, imaginative, or crazy.

Perhaps I didn't find anything that could help me regarding today's disaster, but I did stumble upon events that weren't even mentioned previously in the towns official website. If they were correct, then the towns animal attacks weren't a once in a life time occurrence. In fact, it assured that these attacks happened frequently between large spans of time. It didn't truly believe the implied events as presented by the website, until it showed newly released reports from previous attacks.

Shivering at the brutality it described I continued to read on with a need to know about these collective events of horrific murders. The first one showing up as far as 1864, the events relatable to the time period weren't so pleasant either. It inquired a church fire occurred during the same period, confederate believing it holding weapons, when it actually contained innocent civilians. Damage level at that night, at least for the time period it was in, was at an all time high. It stopped then, the animal attacks.

Until, reports of similar murders showed up years later. Scanning each report I found each one to be the same, if not, similar. No eye witnesses. My head hung in frustration, _'unbelievable'_ I mussed. Coming close though, which only made me more irritated, a few reports showed up where people heard noises or woke up in the woods with no memory of events before. Some even disappeared or murdered after giving such reports. It was all so...Strange.

But like before, no real eye witnesses or reliable source of info was found regarding the attacks. Basically, if these events did occur, which I'm not all too sure they had, I seriously doubted these were 'animal attacks' so to speak. It mentioned past investigation, but it didn't go into much detail except to state there were some. I suppose they found nothing on the matter, and turned toward the 'animal attack' theories; I mean what else were they going to say? I'm sure I could have found more details regarding the concept, but these files were made thirty or so years ago. Not exactly the most reliable files to drain information from.

Dead end again, Sighing I leaned back in my chair, maybe I wasn't going to find anything else.

**Buzzzzz! **

I shot up out of the wooden seat when something in my room began to bang up against a hard surface. Turning at the side table, next to bed, I saw my phone trembling. I slide it open seeing I had one new message.

From: Elena

_me + Caroline and Bonnie are meeting at the grill. Want to come?_

Sent: Emma

I answered back already knowing the answer to the girl I had only given my number to this afternoon. It was while walking back home that Elena's brought up the topic that we didn't have each others numbers. Minutes later we each others programmed in our phones.

From: Emma

_No, cant tonight. Maybe some other time._

Sent: Elena

_My phone buzzed again only seconds from sending my reply._

From: Elena

_k, I'll see you tomorrow_

Sent: Emma 

Everything occurred normally for the rest of the night. I went to bed early because I was so tired from recent events, wanting nothing more then to sleep all my worries away.


	4. Authors note

Dear readers, yes, I know some of you wish for me to continue this, and I will. But, I don't feel I executed my very best in these chapters. I am also very stressed from school. I won't be posting, but re-writing the series which wont come out again until near Summer break. This will give me plenty of time re-write the chapters, and to get quite enough done. Sorry for any inconvenience, and I hope it is not too much to ask to be patient with me.

-Athena


End file.
